


东方的宴会

by yxc199



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxc199/pseuds/yxc199
Summary: 清水无差，一次东方风情的庆功宴





	东方的宴会

宴会的气氛变得更为高涨了，埃斯蒂尼安一口饮尽了杯子里的酒，这异国的酒虽好，但是为什么要用这么小的杯子，埃斯蒂尼安咬了咬牙，有些烦躁且遗憾的将它砸在了桌子上。  
相较之下，还是伊修加德的酒——不，太阳神草原的倒也不错。  
他这么想着，伸手抓住了一旁的酒壶，意外的是，另一只手软的手也在这时候覆了上来。精灵微微一怔，侧头便看到了那个被飞燕称为舞伎的年轻少女，对方正因为这个意外而有些羞涩的低下头去。

埃斯蒂尼安记得，在这些异国风情的女性们入场的时候，领队的女性确实介绍过她们，但是打从一开始就是心不甘情不愿被迫参加酒会的他，自然是没能记住任何一个名字。  
不过这位舞伎虽然年纪尚小，却习惯于像面前这位精灵这样的客人，她果断而熟练的从埃斯蒂尼安手中抽走了酒壶，垂目用轻柔的声音说道，“失礼了，请让我为您斟酒。”

如果埃斯蒂尼安好好的观察过周围，就会发现几乎每一个人身边都有一位女性代为倒酒，她们年龄不一穿着相似却并不相同，里面大概也有什么名堂和学问。  
而埃斯蒂尼安的位置偏于角落，虽然一开始光之战士试图拖着他一同到前面去挡酒，不过被埃斯蒂尼安强硬的拒绝，找了最末席的位子坐下，这也是舞伎在这时候才关照他的原因之一吧。

“不需……”虽然想要拒绝，但是在他才开了口时，这位舞伎便忽然抬眸看向他，“不，这是我的工作，请让我为您斟酒吧。”少女有着倔强的眼神，那精致的妆容和身上散发的香味，都让常年在战斗前线的埃斯蒂尼安感到不适应，他稍稍侧开了身子，才不那么甘愿的递出了自己的酒杯。  
为了排解这片刻的尴尬，埃斯蒂尼安将视线投向了在场的众人。  
主席的飞燕正在对光之战士劝酒，他可怜的搭档，在两位年长的女性夹击下，满脸通红不知所措。其他人也在不断的起哄，因为英雄的模样哈哈大笑，那些平日里一本正经的家伙，在经由酒精的力量彻底放松下来后，也会露出另一幅面孔。  
现在的他倒是不讨厌看到这些，毕竟这是只有在值得信任的同伴们齐聚一堂时，才能够享受到的时光……过去，哪怕是龙骑士们的聚会，他也总是避免参与。  
也正因此，如今他也难易习惯这样的场合。

就在这时，他的视线落在了斜对面的那个旧友的身上。艾默里克既没有参与到起哄之中，也没有如他一般躲在角落。那个家伙穿着深蓝色的异国服饰，在穿着浅青色衣服的，打扮简单却显艳丽的年长女性的陪伴下喝着酒，脸上挂着笑意，一副惬意的模样。  
艾默里克发现了他的注视，冲着他微微一笑举了举手里的杯子，埃斯蒂尼安一时间不知道应该夸对方衣着适合，还是嘲讽对方入乡随俗如此快速。  
原本就有些烦躁的心情，因此而变得更为不悦了，他将杯子里的酒一饮而尽，舞伎已经准备好倒酒的动作，却没料到，埃斯蒂尼安的手落下时，因为用力过猛而杂碎了那个小小的酒杯，她为此而吓了一跳，也引起了众人的注意。

“喂喂，埃斯蒂尼安，你喝醉了吗？不要吓到舞伎小妹妹啊。”飞燕用醉醺醺的声音说道，虽然看似一句玩笑话，但是语气里确实有点苛责的意味。埃斯蒂尼安握了握拳，一把抓起散落到地上的碎片丢到桌子上，避免身旁的少女用手挑拣。  
艾默里克似乎对他的失常有些不解，在他试图开口前，埃斯蒂尼安率先站起了身，“我先回去了。”  
“这么早？”询问他的是光之战士，他终于借此机会拜托了飞燕的毒手，埃斯蒂尼安瞥了他一眼，勉为其难的回答了对方的提问，“我比较喜欢一个人喝酒。”  
“是吗……那么……”令人意外的是，飞燕接受了这个说辞，但是他并不打算真的放埃斯蒂尼安离开，“就麻烦舞伎小姐带这位凶巴巴的小哥到准备好的那个房间去吧，记得多带上一壶酒。”  
“我说了……”“这之后大概不会有这样聚在一起的机会了，你又是大英雄和艾默里克的朋友，我可不能失礼了，就请不要推辞了。”  
他应该直接走人才对，这样的距离下，这群醉鬼绝对拦不住他，但是埃斯蒂尼安还是叹了一口气，答应了飞燕的请求。  
毕竟，他虽然不讨厌露宿，但是谁又会拒绝舒适的免费睡房？而且若是可以一个人独酌，那确实不错。只是在那之前，他得想个理由，让这位舞伎离开，因为他有预感，对方绝对会以倒酒的理由要求陪同。

然而令人意外的是，到了房门口，这个年轻的少女便停下了脚步，“那么我先告退了，埃斯蒂尼安大人。”“……哦……”埃斯蒂尼安愣愣的应道，在少女从拐角消失后，他松了一口气，打开了房门——

“啊……说起来，那个房间……”酒宴上，正勒着光之战士的脖子试图灌酒的飞燕像是突然想起来似得停下了手里的动作，英雄也因此好奇的看着他忘记了挣扎，“豪雪，你预订了几个房间？”  
“虽然有好几个，但是您刚才的说辞……”“似乎会造成误会……“飞燕叹道，不过他耸了耸肩，将杯子里的酒一饮而尽，笑着说道，“但是埃斯蒂尼安的话大概没问题吧？毕竟都是成年人了。”  
“……那个房间？有什么特别的吗？”在场的艾默里克忍不住发问，豪雪摸了摸脑袋，有些苦恼的回答，“那个房间有一位艺伎在，和主公算是旧识……今晚本来有事相谈，但若是进去的是其他人，会有所误会吧。”  
“会生气吗？”对于艾默里克正直的疑问，豪雪哈哈大笑，他凑近了这个黑发的精灵，稍稍压低了声音，“艾默里克大人是外国来的大概不知道，所谓艺伎……“他稍稍解释了些许，并没有发现艾默里克变得僵硬的动作，“所以，也许会有点生气，但是也会以为是交给她的工作吧……艾默里克阁下？你要去哪里？”  
豪雪的话没有说完，艾默里克便急冲冲的离席了，相较于埃斯蒂尼安先前的意外举动，艾默里克的行为才更为让众人惊愕，飞燕询问豪雪发生了什么，而对方显然也是摸不着头脑，只有光之战士尴尬的抓了抓脑袋，从飞燕的禁锢里挣脱，极为难得的主动喝了一杯酒。

艾默里克出去时率先遇到的是正在返回的年轻舞伎，对方看到她时颇为诧异，但还是为艾默里克指了路，随后他遇到的是一脸气呼呼的模样，快步走来的陌生女性，艾默里克便也猜到了大概，逐渐的放慢了脚步。  
舞伎所指的房间的门虚掩着，也许是因为合上时太过用力而稍稍弹开了些许，艾默里克在门前吸了口气，才打开了房门。房间里仅有埃斯蒂尼安一人，地上的酒翻了一壶，但是桌案上还有事先备下的酒水，而那个银发的精灵抬头看了他一眼，就接着独自喝酒。  
“你是说了什么，才让那位艺伎那么生气。”艾默里克自行进入房内坐在了埃斯蒂尼安面前，这位龙骑士并没有沉默太久，他们就像是约好在这里见面似的那般聊了起来。  
“我说我对比我年纪大的女性没有兴趣，而且……”“而且？”“我喜欢带把的。”  
埃斯蒂尼安的用词让艾默里克笑出声，“后一句就算了，竟然当面指出对方年长，你还是和以前一样口无遮拦啊，埃斯蒂尼安。”  
“啰嗦，你倒也和以前一样，不管在什么地方都一副自若的样子。“埃斯蒂尼安扯了扯嘴角，将空了的杯子递到了艾默里克面前，艾默里克以为对方是想要添酒，然而在他有所行动之前，埃斯蒂尼安的手指便忽然抓住了他的衣襟将他扯了过去。  
“给我过来……”埃斯蒂尼安咕哝着，抓着艾默里克的衣襟，隔着桌子吻住了对方的嘴唇，艾默里克仅迟疑了一瞬，他顺手接下那个掉落的酒杯放在一旁，又将碍事的矮桌推到了一边，才倾身覆在了埃斯蒂尼安的身上加深了对方的吻。

“你之前是吃醋了吧，埃斯蒂尼安。”“哈？别开玩笑了。”  
“不过我们也算是彼此彼此吧。”艾默里克笑着将对方推到在地上，他稍稍撑起身子看着身下的精灵，酒精让埃斯蒂尼安的皮肤微微泛红，昏暗的灯光下，那头银发显得格外的醒目。

不过，艾默里克并没有立刻继续，他忽然直起身子看向了一旁，脸上是几乎不会在外人面前显露的跃跃欲试的神情。  
一看到艾默里克露出这个表情，埃斯蒂尼安的脸就黑了一半，“喂……你又在想什么，艾默里克。”  
“这么难得到异国，而且又是这么有情调的房间……”“……我是不会换衣服的，艾默里克。”埃斯蒂尼安截断了艾默里克的话，因为对方一脸兴奋的看向的地方正放着一件用于就寝的东方服饰，然而艾默里克并没有因为他的拒绝而沮丧，这个黑发的精灵曲起膝盖顶在了他的胯下，笑着说道，“没关系，弄脏了现在这件……你就必须得穿它了。”

-END-


End file.
